That Would Not Be Me
by Paranoodles
Summary: AU— Natsu never considered himself to be a jack-of-all trades kind of guy, but with a life as rough as his, he manages. Having all sorts of experiences from different industries sure has its perks, but nothing can compare to what he's gotten himself into this time. The fashion industry, after all, were uncharted waters to him.


**That Would Not Be Me**

 **Summary:** Natsu never considered himself to be a jack-of-all trades kind of guy, but with a life as rough as his, he manages. Having all sorts of experiences from different industries sure has its perks, but nothing can compare to what he's gotten himself into this time. The fashion industry, after all, were uncharted waters to him.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is definitely not mine

* * *

Chapter One **–** Unexpected

 _A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction_

 _By Paranoodles_

* * *

Different day

Different industry

Different company

 _ **Same work**_

 _But this time_ , he mused to himself, mentally huffing at his own thoughts. _Difficult as hell_. Seriously, at this point in life, Natsu is starting to wonder whether or not God just made him to become Fate's most favorite toy, and although being somebody's —Was Fate even considered to be a person? Well, Natsu didn't know— favorite just seemed to reek off of positivity. This definitely did _not_ count.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he faced forward, darting past the various figures that blurred in his current speed. Every now and then, Natsu blurts out an _excuse me_ , his worn out shoes pounding heavily across the concrete ground.

A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead as the sleek black garment cover bounced in his arms. Determined to finish the task handed to him, he positioned the fabric in the middle of his arms, gripping it tightly —but not too much, he didn't want any wrinkles popping up— so it doesn't fall easily.

A runner is supposedly what he's called right now; somebody that performs all kinds of duties backstage at a fashion show. And for a second, Natsu really wanted to laugh at how ironic the situation really was. Here he was, a runner running for his dear life.

Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a _little_ bit, but you can't blame him goddamit!

Happy's birthday is near and he promised the blue cat that he'll get him his favorite fish on that day. Well, that, and it was his turn to pay rent. So naturally, Natsu for the sake of his almost empty bank account —and stomach, but he's not even gonna try to go there yet— cannot screw up this job.

After all, Mira had tried her best to get him this job and she made damn sure that Natsu knew just how hard it was.

Keeping his breathing steady, he pushed himself harder and soon his steps turned into leaps. Turning left at the T-junction, Natsu took a quick glance of his wrist watch to find out just how much time he has left. _28 minutes before the show starts_ , he thought distastefully.

Fashion had never really been his thing to start with, and it was a complete shock to actually find himself working for an industry that was directly connected to it. In all honesty, the closest thing that Natsu has ever got himself interested with something like this was with Lisanna, his-ever-so-ecstatic-bestfriend, who often blabbered about the different runways that happens every year.

 _("Wait, you're going to work under Juvia Lockser?!" Lisanna asked, her voice unusually higher than normal. Her brilliant blue eyes widened in shock and she continued to gape even after he has nodded in affirmation._

 _The young woman's posture stiffened, closing her mouth and opening it again a second later in the process, almost as if she was't sure of what she saw. Natsu didn't think her voice could get higher, but he was proven wrong. "_ _T-the_ _Juvia Lockser?!")_

He really can't say that he works well with pressure, but it was kinda his fault that he got into this mess to start with. Yes, Natsu was openly admitting it, but then again, they can't seriously expect him to know the way towards Juvia Lockser's hidden studio. Yes, you read that right, _hidden_ studio.

Natsu believes he's practically got the task drilled into his mind at this point, especially with the amount of people repeating it whilst he was in the vicinity. Weirdly enough, his task could've been considered as a simple mishap had it been discovered sooner, but lo and behold, Fate had other plans and it was only uncovered when there was only an hour left before the runway starts.

They sounded so panicked when they gave him the task too, _("Look, you need to go to Juvia Locker's studio and get this set clothing, go back_ _ **immediately**_ _afterwards, we're under a time limit.")_ the lady on his left briefed him of the studio's location and which streets to take while the lady —He noted the unusual blue hair color of the woman and wondered shortly if blue hair was becoming a trend these days— on his right was busy screaming at her phone.

According to the woman, it was only supposed to be a 15 minute walk from where he came from, but when were things ever _easy_ when it came to _him_?

Natsu paid no heed to his surroundings, with the exception on what was in front of him. Cool determination etched on his handsome face as his eyes narrowed on a familiar street sign. A carefree grin broke out onto his face once he recognized it. _Finally,_ he exclaimed mentally, _God nothing can stop me no-_

Suddenly, a disgustingly familiar ring reached his ears, abruptly interrupting his thoughts. Unconsciously, he stopped on his tracks, leaps turning into small steps in the process. The salmon haired man dug vigorously through his pockets with his free hand, the tingles on his leg from the phone's vibrations stopped when he lifted the device to his right ear.

" **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"** Yelled the woman on the other side, and fuck, was it _loud._ He stumbled pathetically, unconsciously cringing at the sheer amount of volume that was used. He pried the phone away from his right ear, hoping to protect it from any further damage. "Sorry!" Natsu said sincerely, "I'm just a few more streets away, I swear!"

" **WHAT?!"** He hears the person scream yet again, but he was prepared this time. "Gods, whe-" The static that sharply followed together with the shuffles and mumbles confused Natsu greatly. "Uhh," A piercing shush cuts him off quickly before he can say anything else. "Wait." The woman on the other side deadpans, but doesn't hang up as he expected her to.

While he knew it was wrong, he tries to listen in to the conversation, just so he can have an idea to what exactly was happening. Well, that, and to be sure that it wasn't about _him_ because not only will Mira kick his ass for screwing up, but Lisanna might join in the fun too — He is working under Juvia Lockser, one of Lisanna's favorite designers— ."What do you mean Lax isn't here yet?!" The woman on the phone and the person she was talking to both spoke in hushed voices, their tones practically dripping of anxiousness.

Natsu Dragneel barely hears the silent yes as the response for the question that _he wasn't supposed to even know about._ Guilt washes over him for a second, but he pushes it away all too quickly. He hears an exasperated sigh as the woman continues, "Contact him immediately, and ask where he is. Tell Meredy to finish up and inform her about the _problem_ , that man is too important to be replac-"

"Uhh, so," He starts, cutting off the woman at the other end with his voice louder and sounding much more ignorant than he intended it to be, "Can I go now?" Okay, _fuck,_ he knew was unsure of what to do next but did he really have to phrase it like that? He's a 22 year old man for God's sake, not a pre-schooler!

It certainly didn't help that maybe, just maybe, he could've been more polite and waited till the woman —who has a position higher than his, hopefully not the one who'll sign his pay check— finish her sentence. And while he has no doubt that he can probably smile and stupidly bullshit his way through life, he isn't exactly Fate's favorite child.

For all he knows, he'll probably get an earful once he arrives at his destination, leave with severe damage on his ears, and end up with a ridiculous hospital bill by the end of the week. Hell, maybe he was right and the woman on the phone is probably the one who's going to sign his pay check, and Natsu just scre—

"Yes."

". . .Uhh, come again?"

"I said yes."

". . .I can go?"

"Do you not want to?"

"Ye—No, I mean, yeah I'm going now"

"Good, make it fast Dragneel. You better get here before Lax does."

"I will! Thank you!"

Once the familiar beep reached his ears, signalling him that the caller has ended the call, Natsu took off almost immediately, the ever-so-carefree grin found its way back to his face. He fixed the clothes position for the final time and looked forward, the steady pound of his footsteps echoed into his ears in the process.

He was given this task for a reason, Natsu thinks fondly, and he'd be damned if he didn't get to complete it. This was, after all, a once in a lifetime opportunity for somebody like him.

Whoever the fuck Lax was, well, Natsu hopes he gets there fast enough to beat him.

* * *

 **A.N:** Yeah, you can probably figure out that this story will start slow, the same as with the introduction to other characters, especially for the main ones. Anyways, it's been years since I've actually posted another story here and well, I hope you can forgive me if I don't update consistently on this one (Don't get me wrong, I **will** try my very best). I'm also trying out another form of writing and seeing if it fits well with my previous ones so forgive me for the inconsistencies if you happen to notice it, I will also appreciate if you point out any mistakes in this chapter :) I won't keep you here for long! Reviews are very much appreciated and if you're curious as to what may happen next, don't forget to follow the story as well!

This story was inspired by another story entitled "SkyZ by okiyama." It's in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn fandom on this website, it's absolutely amazing and you should check it out if you know the anime itself :) The characters might be out of character for some time, just a few heads up for you guys

See you next chapter!


End file.
